In general, a baby carrier comprises a cloth bucket having leg holes therein and in which the infant sits with its legs protruding from the holes. The bucket is supported by a framework of metal tubing, and, for mobility, wheels may be provided at the bottom of the legs of the framework. Usually, the framework is made to be collapsible so that the carrier may be folded up and stored when not in use, or so that it may be easily transported from place to place.
Such a carrier as just described has limited utility, and the prior art is replete with convertible baby carriers which are intended to have a plurality of uses. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,526 of Launes, there is shown a baby carrier or stroller of the general type described in the foregoing, but which is convertible into a backpack for transporting without the child. Conversion is achieved by folding the frame into a substantially flat configuration which may then be strapped to a person's back. Unfortunately, in its backpack configuration, the carrier cannot be used to carry an infant. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,428 of Harada, et al., there is shown a similar baby carrier convertible to a backpack, but incapable of carrying a child in its backpack configuration. On the other hand, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,721 of Harada et al., the carrier can be folded into a semi-collapsed configuration for carrying as a backpack, and the child may be carried in the carrier thus folded. Other U.S. patents which disclose baby carriers that are convertible into baby carrying backpacks are U.S. Pat, No. 3,984,115 of Miller and U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,256 of Whitaker.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,804 of Johnson, there is shown a baby carrier which is convertible between stroller and car seat configurations. A carrier portion having a fixed seat shape has foldable legs attached thereto to form a car seat when they are folded.
The foregoing patents disclose baby carriers susceptible of only one or two uses, i.e., a stroller or a backpack. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,837 of Kao, there is shown a baby carrier that can be configured as a backpack, a stroller, a bed, a bassinet, or a baby seat by simply altering the position of an extension frame relative to the main frame, which supports the child's seat. Thus, the arrangement of the Kao patent appears to be somewhat more versatile than the priorly discussed patented arrangements, although some of those arrangements conceivably could be used for other functions in a manner similar to the Kao arrangement.
None of the foregoing patented arrangements appears to afford much protection for the child being carried. All of the arrangements are of open tubular framework construction wherein the seat for the child in a typical cloth bucket having leg holes. Such an arrangement offers little protection for the child especially where the child is not strapped into the carrier. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,844 of Mar et al., there is shown a baby carrier which can be adapted to a variety of uses, such as, for example, a stroller, a backpack, a car seat, or a bed, and which affords more protection for the child than other prior art devices. The baby seat is a molded plastic member having sidewalls in which the child is strapped by means of a safety belt having shoulder straps and a horizontal waist belt. Additional protection is provided by a U-shaped horizontal bar which is situated in front of the child, and which is covered by a sponge protection sleeve. With such an arrangement, the child is protected to some extent from possible impacts from the sides, from the rear, or from below, while remaining safely contained within the seat. The various configurations for the different uses are achieved through manipulation of a number of telescoping and/or folding frame members which together form a support frame for the seat member, which is permanently attached to the frame. Thus, when the carrier is used as a backpack or when it is carried in the parent's arms, the entire frame structure although folded up, must also be carried by the parent. Additionally, regardless of the configuration of the assembly, the configuration of the molded seat portion does not change. As a consequence, when used as a bed, for example, the child does not lie flat upon the bed, either his torso or his legs must be elevated, with a consequent degree of discomfort.